mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ermacpunk15
You may now come back to the Chat. But you must answer admins and Mods when they ask you something. Understand me? It is only respectful. Tremorfan94 21:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Your Page Want me to help you fix your page? Tremorfan94 03:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow dude. kick me for no reason. Are you serious? Dude i wasn't thinking about my self i was stating that Tremor didn't put a k instead of a c implying that tremor may be crying himself to death but you obviously don't care about the truth. And i was going to try to talk to tremor to calm him down something you might not understand. wow. So you're saying that it's wrong to try to help tremor? What? ? Liar I'll check out byas page for myself. Holy You're right. But now i'm confused. Fat ass gorrilla = XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Emperor Scorpion 15:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) meet me in 5 minutes hey ermac kan i talk 2 you on marvel wiki meet me in 5 minutes-mania ps. yes they have a chat there cant i cant join the chat i got banned for 2 weeks but i can go on marvel wiki's chat why did u leave chat Please Unban me TheUltimateMonkeyFart 01:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) can you guys go to marvel wiki chat i want to chat with you guys i am so bored lol Metallicakid. Look man, my keyboard and mouse are really acting up, (needs batteries), i was going to give yall a link but it copied and pasted the complete list of mk fighters i posted earlier, see when it said paste i didn't realize the list would pop up. I seriously didn't mean that. I failed to click the YouTube link. i am really sorry, please invite me back, i won't do no more links at all again.please unban me. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) metallica can you invite me back to the chat, please? 19:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) re: ermac i kan go back tommorow though, right? Metallicakid ? The one about the Marvel chat, or the one with the IP address (your talk page right?, just making sure ok.) Metallicakid. yes, i did. I was asking you if i can go back today, i still want to though, but, i don't want to pester you no longer, you're decision if you wan't to invite me back today or not, you know? im trying to be as mature as possible for this and take my punishment like a man, you know? but anyway, later bro, cya. Metallicakid, August 17, 2011. 3:34 PM. kause... i didn't realize the site has logged me out. i dunno why, my komputer is really eff'd up right now. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pizza Im sure you do. -.- 6:35 ThunderBeam707 8-17-11 (UTC) i give up since tremor obviously wont let people have opinions im probably done with this wiki tremor thinks just cause hes a chat mod he can boss me around you said i still had 4 minutes idk man Prince Sub-Scorpion 05:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) HELP! HELP! UNBAN ME! Emperor Scorpion 16:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) was it you that banned me sorry but i realized u were banned 2 days agoPrince Sub-Scorpion 22:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) wat the fuck man i was talkin to the #1 admin about unbanning usPrince Sub-Scorpion 23:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Better see this Prince Sub-Scorpion attacks again? seriously?Prince Sub-Scorpion 23:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) wat please please i know i kalled u a bitch but stuff like that happens please unban mePrince Sub-Scorpion 17:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i know that tremor told me im sorry i know please?Prince Sub-Scorpion 18:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) im not trying to. why would u think?Prince Sub-Scorpion 03:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ohhhhh on sfvsmk wiki ok but im banned from chatPrince Sub-Scorpion 03:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Shame :( I am sorry I will leave.You have beat me fair and Square. :( Metalhead. Ok, Ermac, seriously, i am not homophobic, i was kidding, i was with Ridley and saying random things for kicks and giggles, please invite me back man. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ermac, wtf really? Why did you invite me back then ban me again? are you seriously trying to get a bloody cuss written reaction out of me for yet another 4 week ban, the crisis-ban with me kussing bya out in back June made me realize i am older and more mature now, i told you i was kidding around with Ridley, so why do ban me again? Why do You act like i am serious? I said i wasn't homophobic, CAUSE I AM NOT, i respect everyone else equally and the same. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me? I'm kickbanned on KoP, and here as well. Can you unban me? Please? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 21:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ermac, MarioStrikerz is on chat. Make fun of him all you want. Wanna come? wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 22:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I am very sorry. Just delete that message. I will never do that again. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 01:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I ask for nothing to accept my apologies. wkmeads1 @Let's Play International! 01:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) what?the?fuck?Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't connect to chat after that super spam session. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 23:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ermac. Why am i banned from Chat? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 17:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sup broham 00:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) can u ask if i can be unbanned?Prince ' Retreat! ' 00:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Look, Ermac. 1. Ever heard of thick sarcasm? 2. I will not pester you no longer because you will never understand. 3. Don't Troll me like that, then I won't overreact. 4. You DON'T know me nor what I look like now. Simple Enough? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 02:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ...And Justice for All Chat being a bitch OMG what the hell is with the chat? It's bitching more than ever. Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 18:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ermac. Nvm. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 22:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Please enter my contest!Or at least give me a tip. Chat a bitch....again Ermac, what did you wanted to say on PM? FUCK! Hi, Ermac. CHAT. WON'T. WORK! The Chat is being a bitch right now, it just won't load no matter how long I wait and it's driving me insane! Is there anything you or I kan do to fix this annoying problem? Bye. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Eye of the Beholder Please see my KAK entry!And don't forget to comment!! Join Chat, doing RP, etc, etc. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 03:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC)